HPdramione 成全 AS YOU WISH
by MAYinHW
Summary: Malfoy looks at Hermione in the wedding dress. "She's so beautiful, but she doesn't belong to me. And she can't be." I like you, I'm really sorry, Hermione, all I can do is to let you go ... 马尔福看着眼前穿着白纱的赫敏 她真美，可是不属于我，也不能属于我 我喜欢你，真对不起，赫敏 我能做的，就只有 成全你...
1. Chapter 1 memory 成全

**成全**

 **第一章〈回忆〉**

"好，那我成全你。"赫敏对着眼前已经长大不少的金发少年说到，然后，她便转身走进了她和罗恩的婚礼现场。

德拉科站在原地没有动，他甚至不知道自己来这里的意义是什么。她要结婚了，和那个流着鼻涕的韦斯比，和那个一头红毛的蠢货，和那个…幸运的罗恩。是的，她不再是他的赫敏，再过不久，她就是韦斯莱夫人了。他无数次想说："赫敏！和我走吧！"可他说不出口。因为他是马尔福，来自一个高贵的家族，是一个纯血统的巫师，是一个…被印上食死徒标记的…罪人。

他还记得四年级那年。

他看到格兰杰为了那个救世主波特，居然在大庭广众下讽刺那些戴着"波特臭大粪"徽章的女生，一点都不顾及级长身份。那可笑的样子，依旧留在她心中。不知道为什么，那时的他感到莫名的气愤。"一定是因为这个泥巴种太碍眼"他对自己说。

"嘿，想要一个吗，格兰杰"他走上前去，不知道为什么，捉弄那个泥…万事通小姐总能让他感到开心。不敢父亲多么严格的要求他，在看到格兰杰窘迫的样子，他总是能露出笑容。"我这有一大堆呢。"马尔福施了个悬浮咒，把潘西•帕金森口袋里的徽章全部悬浮到格兰杰面前："为了不弄脏我的手，格兰杰，你就这样挑一个吧。"在场的斯莱特林都发出了讥笑声。

"你！"哈利伸手去拿魔杖，被赫敏阻止了"哈利！"

"哦，我们的救世主波特居然需要一个女生来保护了，有种就动手啊。"马尔福的魔杖已经攥在手上很久了。

"哈利！不！别理那个幼稚鬼，快迟到了。"赫敏的警告声再次响起。

这个泥巴种居然敢叫我幼稚鬼!不知道是不是因为生气，马尔福自己也不知道，或许是因为，万事通嫌他幼稚。他抽出魔杖："门牙塞大棒！"哈利见状，立马投射出一个"火烤热辣辣"的咒语。两个魔杖同时射出光柱，在空中相碰，转了个角折射出去—哈利的光柱打中了高尔的脸，而马尔福的击中了赫敏。

"马尔福！"赫敏捂住自己的嘴吼道。

"怎么了，万事通小姐。"少年白皙的脸上扬起了一个戏谑的笑容。

罗恩瞪了一眼马尔福，赶紧上前，看看赫敏出了什么事。哈利转过身，看见罗恩把赫敏的手从她脸上拉开了。那副模样可不好看。赫敏的门牙—本来就比一般人的大—现在正以惊人的速度增长；她的牙齿嗖嗖地变长了，超过下嘴唇朝下巴延伸，这使她越来越像一只海狸—赫敏紧张极了，摸了摸牙齿，发出一声惊恐的尖叫。

"噗—"马尔福笑了，奇怪的是，他竟然觉得那只海狸有点可爱。不，她只是个肮脏的泥巴种，我一定是疯了。

"这里闹哄哄的在干什么？"一个软绵绵而令人厌烦的声音说。斯内普的声音打断了马尔福的思绪。

"波特攻击我，先生—"马尔福率先告了状。

"我们是同时击中对方的！"波特大声抗议。

"他击中了高尔—你看—"

斯内普平静地说："快上医院去吧，高尔。"

"马尔福击中了赫敏！"罗恩说，"你瞧！"

斯内普看着赫敏那对延伸到下巴的门牙讥笑到："我没看出有什么不同。"

赫敏哀叫一声，眼里顿时充满泪水。她一转身，撒腿就跑，顺着走廊跑得无影无踪。

哄闹了一阵后，斯内普便赶大家进去上课。

这节魔药课，马尔福似乎上的心不在焉，他差点把整块牛黄直接丢进坩埚里。幸好斯内普及时喝止了他："你以为你在干什么，马尔福先生。"

是啊，他在干什么。他为什么总是盯着那个空缺的位置，想着那个什么都懂，唯独在魔药课上显得有些笨拙的万事通小姐。天哪，那个泥巴种居然让他失去了马尔福应用的专注。"我父亲果然是对的，永远不要和泥巴种交往。"他对自己说到，然后把手上的缬草根给切断。

"对不起先生，我要带哈利•波特到楼上去。"是科林•克里维的声音，"勇士…勇士们得拍照。"

"对不起，教授，我肚子痛，需要去庞弗雷女士那。"马尔福也不知道自己为什么要这么说，他的身体好得很，只是…心里乱的很。没等斯内普同意，他就跑出了教室。跑着跑着就到了女子盥洗室。里面有人在哭，是格兰杰，那个讨厌的泥巴种。马尔福停下了脚步，站在盥洗室前。他想敲门，手提到半空中又放下"我在干什么，居然在意这个泥巴种。"他转身准备走，盥洗室里却传出了赫敏的声音："哈利？罗恩？是你们吗？"马尔福捏紧了拳头，在心里咒骂自己就是个蠢蛋。这泥巴种果然以为她那愚蠢的朋友会来找她。

"嘿，是我，大钢牙。我来看看你现在有多好笑。"马尔福发出讥笑，"我想那画面一定很好看。"

"吱—"赫敏打开门，眼里含着泪："马尔福！"然后撞开马尔福背着他已经拖到地上的大书包跑走了。

"格…"马尔福想伸手抓住她，不过他马上就意识到自己有多么愚蠢。

他想起第一次见到格兰杰的时候。她顶着一头乱糟糟的泡面头，小心翼翼地坐在分帽院下的椅子上，好像在期待些什么。

"格兰芬多！"分帽院喊到，她的脸上扬起好看的笑容。马尔福可以透过那丛炸毛看到格兰杰的笑容，以及…她明亮的眼睛。他第一次见到那么明亮的眼睛。

从他生在马尔福家的那一刻，似乎就已注定他只能活在庄严肃穆中。直到格兰杰，那个麻瓜家族的女孩的出现，好像是他灰暗的生命里的太阳一般。

"斯莱特林!"马尔福刚坐在椅子上，分帽院就喊出了"斯莱特林"，这是他早就料想到的。马尔福家族时代都是斯莱特林，他也不意外。右边角落里的那群斯莱特林们正在欢呼时，马尔福却在寻找刚刚那个女孩。那个有着好听的名字的女孩—赫敏•格兰杰。他找到她了，她就坐在格兰芬多桌子的前沿！他朝她笑了笑，女孩也回了一个羞涩的笑容。


	2. Chapter 2 boys 少年

**第二章〈少年〉**

赫敏边哭边跑，跑到了大厅。她看着整齐摆放的四张学院的桌子，坐到了她的专属位置。其实，没有一个学院规定小巫师们的位置必须是固定的，有的人每天都要换一个位置，比如纳威…虽然是因为他常常记不住自己上次坐哪。可赫敏从来不换，自从第一次看到那个少年的笑容后，她再也没有换过位置。一开始，哈利总是会问她："赫敏，为什么你总坐这。"罗恩也总会说："嘿，赫敏，我们坐那吧。那里的甜点看起来棒极了。"赫敏总会用"不，你们过去坐吧，这里能更好的听见邓布利多校长的发言。"一类的话搪塞过去。反复几次，哈利和罗恩就不再问了，每次开饭时间，他们都会默默地坐在那个固定的位置。

赫敏没有说，坐在那只是因为可以更好的看到那个少年。那个有着淡金头发，笑起来一边的嘴角会上扬的斯莱特林少年，那个把他们三个当做死对头的—德拉科•马尔福。

赫敏坐在长凳上，看着她每天偷瞄的那个方向，想起她第一次见到少年的场景。

那天她在家里反复检查了几遍自己的行李。"车票，带了；坩埚，带了；魔杖，带了…"然后不安的坐上爸爸的车来到国王十字车站。

"九又四分之三站台，可是…"赫敏看着手上的车票，她想去问站在一旁的工作人员，又意识到，魔法世界的事不是麻瓜能轻易知道的。"嗖—"就在他面前，一个金发少年笑嘻嘻的穿过了第9和第10站台之间的墙壁，后面还跟着一些人。她想上前问问，可又怕那些巫师家族的巫师看不起她这个麻瓜家族出生的小孩。

"呼—放轻松，赫敏，你可以。"赫敏对自己说到，然后跟着拥挤人群中那不起眼的新生们，跑向第9和第10站台之间的墙壁。"放轻松，赫敏。"她对自己说到，然后抓紧手推车朝面前那堵墙跑去。就差一步，她就要撞上去了，可什么也没发生，她成功了。"我做到了！"赫敏小声对自己说到。

怀着无比激动的心情上了火车，赫敏拖着一个大箱子，手上抱着一堆魔法指南开始寻找空车厢。在一个车厢前她停下了。并不是因为累了，而是因为那节车厢里坐着一个淡金发的少年，是刚刚那个嬉笑穿过站台的那个少年。少年正在和旁边两个与他相比显得有些笨拙高壮的男孩聊天，他笑起来的样子是那么的好看。赫敏从没见过有哪个男孩，像他笑起来那么好看过。

"抱歉…"赫敏拉开了车厢门，由于害羞，她低下了头，"我可以坐在这吗？"

"不…"金发少年先开口，"你是谁。"

"我是赫…"

"你是'她'（her和赫敏的名字hermione前半部分读音相似）说实话，你的名字可真怪…"金发少年朝两旁的男孩发出笑声，"不，你不能坐在我们这…"赫敏准备关上车厢门离开，金发少年朝她说了一句："'她'，你最好把你乱糟糟的头发给烧了，不然别人会以为哪里来的狮子上了车。"车厢里的三个少年都发出了讥笑。赫敏没有说话，她关上门，默默退到一边，然后拉开了隔壁一间车厢的门。

车厢里的一个男孩看到有人开了车门立马站了起来，"嘿！我是纳威，纳威•隆巴顿，欢迎！"然后露出一个看起来有点傻又有点天真的笑容。

赫敏立马恢复平常的口气说到："谢谢，我是赫敏，赫敏•格兰杰。"

赫敏坐进车厢，假装在看窗外的风景。其实她是在看玻璃里的自己。"一头狮子，我的头发看起来那么糟吗？"她对自己说，然后顺了顺那一头炸毛，可是她的头发依旧像被雷劈过一样。

"我的蟾蜍!我的莱福又不见了!"纳威突然喊到，"怎么办!火车快要到站了!"

赫敏从"如果将头发捋直"的思考中惊醒："怎么了!"她的口气有点不满。

"我的莱福，他不见了!"纳威刚要站起来，赫敏拦住他说："我和你一起去找。"

"我们最好先从隔壁车厢找起。"赫敏对纳威说，然后又顺了顺自己的头发。

"不，赫敏，隔壁车厢是马尔福。德拉科•马尔福。"纳威有点害怕的说到。

"所以呢？德拉…马尔福怎么了。"赫敏看向纳威。

"据说，马尔福一家都在为'神秘人'效力。"纳威看了看周围没有什么人经过，在赫敏耳旁偷偷说到。

"神秘人？"赫敏在心中画下问号，"哦，对了!神秘人，巫师界的大多数人都避免提及他的名字，当他们提到他的时候，只叫他"神秘人"或是"那个连名字也不能提的人"。而食死徒们，则尊敬的称他为"黑魔王"。"赫敏记起来了，她曾经在哪本书里读到过这个名字。可是，德拉科也是为神秘人效力的吗？

"嘿，赫敏，你还要和我一起找莱福吗。"纳威看着出神的赫敏问道。

"哦，好，走吧。"赫敏有点抱歉的说到。

赫敏和纳威走出了车厢，特地避开了隔壁那间"神秘人追随者"的专属车厢。可赫敏还是没忍住撇了一眼金发少年，"他不是的。"她对自己说。


	3. Chapter 3 First acquaintance 初识

**第三章** **初识**

火车终于到了霍格沃茨，赫敏整理了一下自己的头发："呼，放轻松。"

她和纳威同乘一条船，在马尔福的后面。她有点后悔，为什么自己在家的时候，不学点修容的魔咒。

"哦，不！"赫敏摸了摸自己的头发，发现刚刚捋顺的头发又炸了毛。马尔福听到赫敏的惊叫后也转了过来，赫敏立马把头转向一边。

"哦，是那头狮子。"马尔福讥讽地说道。

赫敏下意识捋了捋她的头发，又意识到马尔福正在看她，就立马把手收了回去。

"你还好吧，赫敏？"纳威问到。

"我很好。"转过头来向纳威笑了笑。眼前的男孩虽然总是丢三落四，但每次都能令她感到温暖。或许那也是后来他们成为好朋友的原因。

"低头！"海格的声音把陷入头发风波的赫敏唤醒。大家都低下头去，小船载着他们穿过覆盖着山崖正面的常春藤帐幔，来到隐秘的开阔入口。他们沿着一条漆黑的隧道似乎来到了城堡地下，最后到达了一个类似地下码头的地方，然后又攀上一片碎石和小鹅卵石的地面。

"喂，你看看！这是你的蟾蜍吗？"学生们纷纷下船，海格在清查空船时说。

"感谢上帝！"纳威伸出双臂欣喜若狂地喊道。之后他们在海格提灯的灯光下攀上山岩中的一条隧道，最后终于到达了城堡阴影下的一片平坦潮湿的草地。

大家在海格的带领下进了城堡。、

城堡大门一开，一个身穿翠绿色长袍的高个儿黑发女巫站在大门前。她神情严肃，赫敏猜测她可能就是麦格教授。

"一年级新生，麦格教授。"海格说。

"谢谢你，海格。到这里就交给我来接走。"

麦格教授把门拉得大开。带着身后的一群新生带到大厅另一头的一间很小的空屋里。

"欢迎你们来到霍格沃茨，"麦格教授说，"开学宴就要开始了，不过你们在到礼堂入座之前，首先要你们大家确定一下你们各自进入哪一所学院。"接着，麦格教授又分别介绍了四所学院和分院仪式。

"分院仪式？"赫敏沉思了一会，"哦，对了，我在《魔法百科全书》里读到过。是一种通过用'分帽院'来判断你该去哪个学院的仪式。"赫敏对着身旁的女孩说道。

"不知道我和他会不会在同一所学院。"赫敏心想。

"现在朝前动动，"一个尖厉的声音说，"分院仪式马上就要开始了。"是麦格教授的声音，赫敏的思绪又一次被拉回。

"现在，排成单行，"麦格教授对一年级新生说，"跟我走。"

赫敏随着人群一起走进大厅，惴惴不安地听分帽院唱完歌，等待着属于她的命运。

"赫敏····格兰杰！"麦格教授的声音响起。

此时的赫敏失去了以往的淡定，她感到不安。虽然来之前她几乎把所有关于魔法世界的书都看了一遍，但那些书都是介绍性的概括，并没有告诉她实际该怎么做。

"呼。"赫敏深吸一口气。我应该想些什么？想着要和他一起进入同一个学院吗？还是什么？哦，不，赫敏，冷静点。

赫敏尝试让自己看起来冷静点，她可不想让别人诟病他们"麻瓜出身"的巫师都是一群毛毛躁躁的人。

"OK，放松。"赫敏对自己说，然后一路小跑到凳子前面，急急忙忙把帽子扣到头上。

"格兰芬多！"帽子喊道。

此时的赫敏兴奋的抬起了头，露出兴奋的笑容。格兰芬多们拍着手欢呼着。此时的赫敏环顾四周，她想找到那个少年，那个好看的淡金发色少年。

是他！赫敏看到了，而最不可思议的是，那个少年居然对她笑了！赫敏忙摘下分帽院飞下台阶，路过马尔福身边的时候小声地说了句"你好。"

马尔福被分到斯莱特林，那是他早就预料到的。不过此时的赫敏还是很伤心。"哦，我和他不是一个学院的。好吧。"

吃过晚餐后，各学院的新生随着级长回到了他们的寝室。这一夜，赫敏在床上翻来滚去，怎么也睡不着。

"他今天对我笑了！"赫敏在床上小声尖叫道，"没错，我没看错！"

"我一定要在明天的魔药课上表现好点，给他留下好印象。"说着，赫敏从床上爬起来，翻开了那本买来后她已经查阅过数百遍的《千种神奇草药及蕈类》。

此时，斯莱特林的小马尔福也在床上翻来覆去："赫敏·格兰杰？"他想起白天他们第一次见面的场景，那时，他还没有发现这个女孩美丽的眼睛。

"有趣。"马尔福在赫敏眼眸的回忆中睡着。


	4. Chapter 4 Potions 魔药课

第四章 魔药课

 **写在前面：有些英文语气词不知道如何翻译出原本的感觉就没写成中文啦。**

第二天，赫敏一大早就起来了，或者说，她根本没睡。昨天晚上，她把《千种神奇草药及蕈类》从头到尾又翻了一遍。

"All right."赫敏坐在公共休息室翻开那本《千种神奇草药及蕈类》。

"水仙根粉和艾草加在一起可以配制成一种效力很强的安眠药，就像生死水一样。"赫敏照着书上的字迹念道，"哦，我早就知道这个了。"

"泡泡茎，它的脓汁对难缠的面疱有特别的疗效。"

" 曼德拉草，又称毒参茄。是一种药效非常强的解药，可以使变形或被石化的人恢复原形。但曼德拉草的哭声有着致命的危险。"赫敏念道，"哦，我最好把这个记下来。"

"苦艾…"

赫敏打了个哈欠："居然已经早上六点了，哦，不，我还没预习魔法史！"

赫敏回到寝室匆匆忙忙收拾了书包，抱着一本《现代魔法史》往大厅跑去。

"早啊，赫敏。"是纳威。

"嗨，纳威。"赫敏又伸了个懒腰。

"现在才六点半，你可以多睡会的。"纳威说到，"我早上收到我奶奶的吼叫信了，她叫我不要再丢三落四的，早点起来准备。"纳威把手上的面包塞进嘴里。

"哦，谢谢，"赫敏说到，"我很好，我还要看《现代魔法史》。"

"什么？今天有宾斯教授的课程？"纳威喊到，"哦，不，他要我们交的'魔法史初印象'的论文我还没写。"纳威抓起桌上的一片面包，"再见，赫敏。"然后消失在大厅里。

"纳威。"赫敏摇摇头笑着说。

赫敏抱着那本《现代魔法史》坐在昨天的位置。昨天那个可以清楚看到少年一举一动的位置。她抓过一片面包往嘴里塞，"恶人莫瑞克…"

"嗨，"马尔福走到赫敏面前，"赫…"

"赫敏·格兰杰！"赫敏抬起头来说到，又意识到自己有点太过激动，清了清嗓子说到："哦，你好，我叫赫敏，赫敏·格兰杰。"

马尔福看着赫敏那双眼睛，那双像霍格沃茨上方的蓝天一样清澈的眼睛："嗨，我是…"

"德拉科…"赫敏有点不好意思的说，"德拉科·马尔福。"

"你们麻瓜都起得这么早吗？I mean，你们麻瓜通常不是很无聊吗？"马尔福跳起坐在桌子上有点不屑的问。

"Well，第一，我不是麻瓜，第二，不是。"赫敏的盯着马尔福，只不过这一次，她的眼神不再是初见少年的那股羞涩，而是恢复了平常的凌厉样。"我们这些'麻瓜'每天都有很多有趣的事做，有的甚至比魔法有趣。"赫敏抓起一片吐司打算离开。

"OK，我道歉。"马尔福跳下桌子伸手去拦赫敏，"我以后不会再问了。"

赫敏的眼神又变成初见少年时的羞涩样："哦，不！"赫敏合起《现代魔法史》突然大叫起来。

马尔福看起来有点迷茫的问到："又怎么了？"

赫敏这才意识到刚刚自己失态了，整理了一下头发说道："我们最好快点赶到魔药课，我听说斯内普教授可不喜欢学生迟到。"

赫敏把《现代魔法史》从桌上抱起来："你要和我一起吗？"然后顿了顿说道："我是说，一起去教室？"

马尔福牵起赫敏的手说："Sure."

魔药课是在一间地下教室里上课。这里要比上边城堡主楼阴冷，沿墙摆放着玻璃罐，里面侵泡的动物标本更令你瑟瑟发抖。

马尔福和赫敏在一楼的时候就把手放开各走各的了，因为赫敏总觉得一路从大厅走来都有人在后面说些悄悄话。光是赫敏听到的就有"他们真恶心。""天哪，斯莱特林和格兰芬多？！"

赫敏只是个刚来魔法世界的麻瓜家族的小孩，她不想被贴上什么奇怪的标签，更不想让马尔福受到莫须有的鄙视。所以，到一楼的时候她就和马尔福说自己忘带课本了，然后匆匆跑到楼梯旁的角落里，等马尔福下去后才出来。

斯内普和弗立维一样，一上课就拿起名册，而且也像弗立维一样，点到哈利的名字时总是停下来。

"哦，是的，"他小声说，"哈利·波特，这是我们新来的—鼎鼎大名的人物啊。"

马尔福和他的朋友克拉布和高尔用手捂住嘴哧哧地笑起来。赫敏寻声看了一眼马尔福，她的眼睛对上马尔福的眼睛。

褐色的眼睛对上灰色的眼睛。

赫敏什么也没有说，把头转了回去。他们的结局，似乎从这一刻就注定了。马尔福的出生，他从小所受到的纯种巫师才是真巫师的思想教育，以及马尔福家族的巨大压力。赫敏的出生，她的麻瓜家族。赫敏从来不因为自己是麻瓜家族的人而感到羞耻。只是人生有太多不如意。也有太多事情，是注定的。

魔药课在斯内普教授对哈利的刁难下和对格兰芬多的不公平待遇中结束了。这节课，赫敏每次举起手想要答题，都被斯内普给无视了。赫敏也无心去想斯内普为什么要针对自己，或许只是因为她是格兰芬多的，又或者因为她是麻瓜出身，又或者只是因为斯内普针对所有人。赫敏不想去想这些事情。

魔药课结束后，赫敏就再也没见过马尔福，不是因为见不到，只是，她刻意避开他罢了。

"嘿，赫敏…"好像是马尔福的声音"格兰杰…?"

赫敏转过身去："哦，嗨，德拉科…马尔福。"


End file.
